


What we miss and what we gain

by lloydshoulddyehishair



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Child Abandonment, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kai is an ass, Lloyd slowly accepting the gang as his family, Tags to be added, The guys wanna burn Darkley's down and haunt his teachers down, Wu is actually a good uncle, not forever tho, takes place in s1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydshoulddyehishair/pseuds/lloydshoulddyehishair
Summary: Lloyd never had a family and he didn’t want one either, especially not in the form of five weird teenage boys playing dress up and a girl with a secret identity, she thought no one knew about.(Except, maybe he did.)
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon & Nya
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	What we miss and what we gain

When Lloyd first arrived at the Destiny’s Bounty he could just _tell_ that he was anything but welcome there. The glares, the silly fruit coloured “Ninja” had shot him still burned on his skin as he entered what was now to be his room. The girl had tried to hide her annoyed expression, which the blond appreciated but he really could have cared less. He wasn’t here to be liked by them, in fact, he didn’t know why he was here to begin with.

Of course, his uncle had invited him to stay – or more like _forced_ him to go with him – but really other than that? He didn't know why he was here and it almost set him on edge. Had his uncle some evil master plan? Yes, he was one of the “good guys” apparently but you never knew. Maybe he only wanted Lloyd to stay so his wannabe Ninja could use him as a punching bag for their training. Not that he wasn't used to that kind of stuff, he _did_ have his fair share of punching bag experience from Darkley's.

In all honesty though, whether his uncle had something mean planned didn't matter in the end because at least he didn't have to worry about freezing to death at night any more or being kidnapped off of the street by some creepy people or having to wonder if he would get to eat the next day – you got the gist – cause now he actually had a bed to sleep in, a filled fridge only a few rooms away and people to protect him from possible danger.

Not that he cared about these people, which he was living with now, he was only using them for his own personal benefit. He didn't exactly _need_ them either. He was just fine on his own – maybe a bit malnutritioned but that was besides the point. _The point_ was that Lloyd Garmadon didn't need anyone, never had and never would. He never needed parents to take care of him, he never needed friends to play with, he never needed a shoulder to cry to. So he most _certainly_ did not need to befriend some weird teenagers fighting snakes in pyjamas – or whatever his uncle had hoped would happen.

And the young Garmadon could have ignored the others' stupid and childish behaviour of making their negative opinion on him known on the entire ship. He _really_ could've ignored Jay hiding his comics or Cole purposefully pushing past him, sending him flying to the ground – but what he _couldn't_ ignore were Kai's annoying and constant comments and rants about Lloyd staying with them. He was behaving like a child that didn't get what it wanted. Ignoring him the whole time but also talking about him non-stop. What was his _problem_ –

“My _problem_ , is _you_ , you little-”, the pineapple head yelled, coming dangerously close to his face with his index finger.

“Have you seen my fangs?”, Lloyd asked him rhetorically. “Any closer with that thing and I'll bite it off.”, Kai's expression changed into one of disgust but he pulled his finger away, nonetheless.

“See! That is what I mean! You don't even _try_ to be good! You're always mean and starting fights – just like your father!”, Lloyd simply rolled his eyes.

Really what did the fire guy think he was doing right now?

“ _You_ started this! You were the one to raise your voice and point at me. I didn't even do anything”

“You were in my way–“

“ _In your way?_ Really, which one of us is the child?”

“Just _leave_!”, Kai screamed at him, pushing him away, almost making Lloyd lose balance. “Just go back to where you came from or something! No one wants you here, the only reason we haven't thrown you out yet is because Sensei feels like he is somehow responsible for you because your dad is evil and your mum doesn't love you enough to care about what happens to you!”

And suddenly it was almost like something in Lloyd's chest ripped apart and why were his eyes stinging– Oh no. No, Lloyd Garmadon didn't cry, especially not in front of 15 year old bullies with _stupid_ hair, who had absolutely _no_ idea what they were talking about–

His hands formed into fists as his eyes remained on the floor, not looking up at the brown eyes that probably stared at him with all the hatred in the world.

Maybe he sort of deserved it, the boy figured, after all he did cause nothing but trouble for them by releasing the Serpentine and he was probably right about Uncle Wu only keeping him there because he felt like he had to but– but that didn't mean he had to like facing that truth.

So instead of throwing a mean remark at him, like the brainless teen probably expected him to, he ran past him into his room, locking himself in and landing with a yelp on his bed, only staring up at the ceiling before some tears actually began to fall.

This felt way too much like Darkley's, like the nights he'd spent silently crying because if the other children heard a single sound he'd be– they'd do not so kind things to him or like the first nights he had been at the school, crying because his mother just left him there to rot–

Kai was right. His mum didn't care about him, if she did she wouldn't have left him at that school or had at least written letters or picked him up for the holidays or congratulated him on his birthdays– but she did nothing like that because she simply _didn't care_. Lloyd was okay with it, truly. It made him grow up faster, made him more responsible and it made him realize that you don't need anyone but yourself, that you shouldn't trust anyone but yourself because in the end everyone will betray you – something that Pythor had just proven true to him.

However, talking about his mother had never really been easy for him. He didn't even know why because talking about his father on the other hand had never been a problem to him. Maybe it was because of the simple fact that his mum had left him voluntarily, whereas his dad didn't have that much of a choice because he was apparently _banished_ into the Underworld.

Sometimes he would think about _why_ his mum had left him. Was it his fault? Probably. Who would want to raise the child of some supervillain, anyways? But at the same time, he was _her_ son, too, so the problem must have lied somewhere else. Maybe he was too annoying? Too clingy? Just too much in general?

Whatever it was, it had made her leave – not that he cared of course ~~(except maybe he did)~~. He had no use for a mother, just like he had no use for an uncle or _friends_. Who needed friends? He could be his own friend! It's not like anyone could understand him or his struggles anyways, these annoying Ninja probably all came from perfect families and had gotten everything handed to them on a silver plate. They didn't know what it was like to grow up without parents, without a loving home. They didn't know what it was like to grow up and constantly be judged for the fact that you're Lord Garmadon's kid – either because you weren't bad _enough_ or _too_ bad. They didn't know what it was like to be all _alone_.

It was fine, though. He didn't care about being alone, he only stayed on the Bounty because he could use the others, that was all. As soon as he didn't see any benefits or advantages in living with them anymore he would leave and never look back because he _definitely_ _didn't_ care for them. Not for how they were, for how they were doing or for what they thought of him.

But then why were Kai's words still all he could think about and why did the tears not stop falling?


End file.
